The Next OP Corner Story
by Tremor230
Summary: Black Baron of Suna is almost completed with the FINAL chapter almost done. I decided to "Experiment" and created two first chapters and have put both in this story to see how you readers react to them. The poll is: Which of the two should become a FULL-FLEDGED Story? You can find the Poll in my Profile, I hope this is not against the rules, if it is please notify me for removal.
1. Chapter 1

**Experimental. do not take too seriously.  
**

 **I'll try to stay in character, but the "Silent Hero" Type is kind of hard for me, so** ** _PLEASE_** **excuse me if sometimes I will derail into OOC territory. I am not doing it on purpose** ** _this time._**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/ Thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else I will use nor I make a profit out of this, I am writing just for the pleasure of doing it.**

 **Chapter 1: this is my story...**

 **(Naruto/Final Fantasy X crossover) Pairing Naruto/Anko (Because I think she is the one " _Closer"_ to being Like _Rikku_ was in the game).**

 **Farplane – Otherworld -**

There were Pyreflies.

Pyreflies everywhere, filling the infinite _garden_ that was the Farplane in the world of Spira, a deep sense of peace was in the air as those orbs kept moving around, shining in an infinite variety of colours, little living _sparks_ that calmly floated in the air representing the spirit of the dead.

Just one little group though moved by its own, following a precise _path_ studied so to have the small cluster keep some distance from the others.

 ** _'_ _You know this is not your place, don't you?_ _'_ **

The voice was at the same time male and female, old and young; this strange malformation coming from the speaking being's "ruined existence", result of centuries spent _jumping_ from a body to another and carrying small parts of the previous Host during the transition to a new one.

 _'After all this time...you still have to courage to talk? To me especially?'_

The answer came from a young male.

 _ **'Was it wrong for me to try and defend a dream?'**_

The 'chorus' of voices asked curious.

 _'It was when countless people suffered for it!'_

The solitary group of pyryflies started moving again after that, floating towards an isolated area with a single pyryfly following shortly behind.

 _ **'Running away is not what you usually do.'**_

The voices said again with no inflection, no amusement and no anger, just words waiting for an answer.

 _'What do you want from me, Yu Yevon_?'

The group of pyryflies 'asked' in clear annoyance.

"It's more like what YOU want from us..." a young boy wearing an hooded coat asked as his body appeared out of nowhere.

 _'I thought that you Fayths would have been happy to finally rest, Fayth of Bahamut, and yet here you are'._

"We are happy to finally 'rest', that is true; both you and the boy did what we asked, Tidus will finally 'rest' just like us...you instead, Auron..." the Fayth said getting closer to the lone group of lights.

 _'Yes? I completed my mission; I protected Yuna, stopped Sin and brought peace to Spira, I paid whatever_ debt _I had with you all!'_

At this the solitary Pyryfly got closer, this time its voices sounding pained.

 _ **'They got what they wanted, now you can return where you belong.'**_

The small group _condensed_ slightly as the various pyryflies forming it drew closer to each other.

 _'I belong to Spira now, here I was reborn and here I died...'_ that place' _has no more meaning to me.'_

"That is not true and you know it, but where you'll go is not the _original one_ , but a new one, a _version_ of it where your strength is still needed, there you will find your  True Peace," the Fayth said shaking his head.

 _'Have I not the right to refuse? Have I not the right to Rest in Peace here?'_

"Not when we know that your heart still wants to have a life there," The Fayth answered shaking his head.

 _'My story reached it's end, there is no reason for it to start again.'_

"It won't be a new start...just a 'New chapter', Auron" the cloaked boy said in amusement as a bright light engulfed everything.

As the light slowly started to fade away trees came into view, then the grass, the leaves falling down, the rocks and the noise of running water filling the Pyryflies' ears immediately after.

"The **Valley of the End**..." the Pyryflies said sighing as they _condensed_ into a body.

The man that appeared in place of the _Spiritual Orbs_ was wearing a deep red haori with red lining kept closed with a thick black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it.

Looking at his hands the man sighed again while tucking his left arm into the front of his haori, making it look as though his arm was in a sling.

Completing the strange man's outfit was a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with tan, green and blue patterns with a beaded ornament dangling from it, black pants and shoes that have brown straps and triangular metal plating and a black shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps high enough to cover his mouth.

"How much time has passed..." he mused as wind passed through his long dark black hair with gray streaks held back by a gold ribbon.

Looking at his reflection in the water the _Revived_ Auron could see his 'new body' looking back at him, the large scar over the right half of his face and over his eye testament of his attack towards Yunaleska still there as a reminder of his old failure.

Seeing where he was he briefly entertained himself with the idea to have " _a_ _c_ _ertain eye"_ implanted there just like an old 'acquaintance' of his past.

As he adjusted his black sunglasses below his eyes and secured to his right hip the jug with the word "Nog" written on it in Spiran he started moving towards what he used to consider his _Home_ up until that cursed day, a day where his life changed, either for the best or for the worst he still couldn't say.

"Konoha..." the man muttered as his _past life_ replayed in front of him just like a taunting spectre.

He saw _himself_...the polar opposite of what he was now.

He saw his fighting against what he believed was his friend.

He saw a bright sphere of energy clashing with black lightning until both technique collapsed, tearing the raven haired boy in front of him to shreds and removing his own torso.

He saw as his _old self_ watched the other boy's body burn to ashes as a third person, an adult with grey hair, joined the scene desperately trying to save him, muttering apologies while pressing down on his wounds to stop the bleeding.

He saw those blond hair he used to have getting stained in blood as it was pooling around his small frame.

Then he remembered the deep voice of what lived 'inside him'.

" _ **You know it has not to be like this,**_ " the voice resounded like an echo as the world seemed to freeze while the Fayth of Bahamuth neared him, presenting his hand and an alternative at dying.

He remembered, he remembered eagerly taking that hand after the giant creature sealed in him literally pushed him towards the hooded entity, taking his place in death with a smile on its enormous face, telling him that being dead "for good" was a good alternative at being sealed again.

After that...

After that he was in Spira, _Reborn_ in a certain way as the son of an old swordsman that then enrolled him as a Monk at Bevelle where his still brash attitude, already _dying_ after what happened, was completely removed as he went through his training, turning him in who he was, or used to be.

And he remembered Braska, his gentle smile and his honour, he remembered watching in admiration as he kept going forward no matter what, and he remembered how much he respected the man for being what he used to wish to become when he was still a young fool.

When the _Memories_ reached again his meeting with Jecht he couldn't help but look away, the man had remembered to Auron his _old life_ so much that he wasn't surprised by his initial dislike for the man, watching his attitude as a ticket to failure just like his own  old knuckle-headed view of life had brought him to.

" _...I see utter irony in this instead, my friend_..." the image of Braska said with a chuckle as Auron's double kept dismissing Jecht as unfit for a Guardian.

" _Irony?_ " he heard himself ask confused.

" _Delightful_ _irony even, consider it like this: a disgraced monk, a summoner with a "heathen" Al Bhed wife and an "half-breed" daughter, and a drunk man from Zanarkand, three_ outcasts _saving Spira together...it would be quite an hit to a lot of peoples' concept of things..._ " _Braska_ answered with the same words he used that day as the _visions_ disappeared, leaving his old sword **Masamune** waiting for him while shining proudly in the sun.

"Let's go." Auron simply muttered after strapping the blade to his back and moving where he _remembered_ being the village of Konoha.

Had he look behind, he would have seen Pyryflies moving around to form the bodies of Braska, Jecht and Tidus with the three men looking at him in pride, happy to see him return to his rightful home.

" _Good luck, my friend...It was an honour fighting with you during the Pilgrimage,_ " Braska said saluting the warrior with a deep bow.

" _Yeah, it was funny, even if from what I saw I would have preferred having his_ blond version _with us,"_ Jecht said grinning, making Tidus near him shake his head smirking.

" _See you again, old man!_ _A_ _nd try to find a girl for yourself!_ " Tidus said as the three faded away with Jecht's barking laugh as background.

 **In the meantime – forest -**

"Uh?" Auron looked behind, momentarily stopping mid-step to see what could have caught his attention.

He was fairly certain that Jecht was having a laugh at his expenses, shaking his head he started again to move towards the village, wondering what could he do now that he was _technically_ back in his world.

He was a warrior now, a swordsman and former Guardian, the shinobi way of life was no longer appealing to him; he will just try and see if Hiruzen, or whoever was the Hokage there, would be interested in having him joining the village forces, now that he apparently had his body back he will need actual food and a place where to rest after all.

He still wondered how the others did not notice he could go on without eating anything or sleep while with them, especially Kimahri and Lulu since the two were the more ' _spiritually aware_ ' of the group.

A shift in the air called him back to attention making him calmly taking his sword out and freeing his arm from the haori as he kept walking, clearly daring his pursuers to attack; years upon years of fights against fiends helped in sharpening his senses enough to _feel_ when someone with bad intentions came too close to him.

Once the gates of Konoha came into view the mysterious stalkers showed themselves as four animal-masked shinobi jumping down the trees and in front of him blocking his path.

"State your business, samurai." the one with long purple hair asked with a cold tone of voice.

"Looking at him, I think he is more like a _Ronin,_ " one of the others said.

"What are you doing here?" the Masked woman, by her voice, asked again grabbing the hilt of her sword in a threatening way.

"I wish to join the village," Auron replied calmly.

"Why?"

"I need a place to stay," he answered.

"A great talker, eh?" one of the ANBU said jokingly

"What happened to your lord?" the Female ANBU asked.

"I accompanied him in his Pilgrimage, at his death once our mission was over I promised I would have protected his daughter and the son of the man accompanying me, that mission too is complete and now I am here," Auron answered.

"Why Konoha?" another ANBU asked.

"It was closer," he simply answered.

"If you really want to join us we will need to question you, give us your weapons and come with us," the woman asked getting closer.

She stopped abruptly when a flash of light moved in front of her face, the cold steel of the blade barely a millimeter away from where would have been her eye had the mask not been there.

"My sword stays with me," he answered as the other ANBU unsheathed their weapons.

"Drop your weapon!" the woman commanded jumping back, she too with a sword at ready.

"There is no need to fight, I have not bad intentions," Auron said simply, lowering Masamune on his shoulder but never leaving his battle stance.

"Attacking me says otherwise," the woman answered.

"I am in a foreign territory, going around unarmed would not be safe," he answered.

"Tell you what, let's have a spar!" a male voice behind the mask of a boar said curious.

"What are you saying?" the woman asked without moving her gaze from Auron.

"If he wants to join our village, why not _Test him_ ourselves?" _Boar_ answered.

"You are saying this only because you want his sword," the one near him, wearing a frog mask, said chuckling.

"Yeah, that too, that thing looks awesome!" the other answered.

"Which one of us?" the third member of the squad, an Eagle-masked Anbu, asked.

" _Cat?_ What about her?" _Frog_ said.

"Me!?" the woman, _Cat,_ asked pointing at herself.

"Yeah, you are one of the best, _Cat-san_ " _Eagle_ answered nodding.

"What will we tell then to the Hokage?" _Cat_ said.

"If we win, we drag the bastard in for questioning so to see if he can really be enrolled in our forces," _Boar_ answered.

"And if HE wins?" _Eagle_ asked.

"No offence, buddy! but I don't think you will win," _Frog_ said chuckling and looking at Auron.

"If I need to do this to pass, then I will do it, I guess." Auron answered simply.

"Do you know some jutsus?" _Cat_ asked.

His first instinct was to tell her: " _Two actually,_ _ **Shadow clone**_ _and_ _ **Rasengan.**_ " but in this body he had not undertone ninja training while the little magic Lulu taught him was better to keep secret, its not requiring hand-seals would have attracted too much attention.

"No." he answered at the end.

"Then to be a little fair We'll keep this on sword-fight only, you sure you want to do this?" the woman asked getting a nod as an answer.

"Good! I'll be the referee!" _Boar_ said as the other ANBU moved on the trees to watch over the fight.

"As you wish," Auron said simply.

"Both ready?" the ANBU asked.

"Yes," _Cat_ said while Auron just nodded.

"Then...HAJIME!" the ANBU called out as the two longed at each other.

 **Konoha – Hokage office – one hour later -**

Behind the desk stood an old man wearing a white robe and a conical hat with _Fire_ written on it, he was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage of Konoha and he was still arguing with several shinobi that had barged in his office ten minutes before.

"And I keep telling you that I saw it! A freaking Tornado of Fire! It was a fucking pillar of flames! How come you didn't see that!?" one of the shinobi yelled at the others.

"If it was there it lasted only an instant, Hayate, because I did not see that myself," Hiruzen said while trying to calm down the situation.

"Hokage-sama? Other people are reporting about the same thing, apparently a lot of civilians saw said Tornado appearing for an instant just outside the gate before dispelling rapidly," the old man's secretary said entering the room while a rather big group of people could be seen waiting outside.

"Do we have anyone in the area?" Hiruzen asked surprised that he himself had missed that.

" _Cat_ and her squad should be re-entering from their mission by now, probably they saw what happened," the secretary answered.

"Have them come here as soon as they reach Konoha, we'll ask them!" the Hokage ordered.

"As you wish," the woman answered bowing and leaving the office.

"I'll go there checking," a man with a mask and grey hair said.

"Pay attention Kakashi, we don't know what was to create that phenomenon, a jutsu like that it's not something to underestimate," Hiruzen said gravely

"Do you think it may be Kyuubi attacking again?" Kakashi asked.

"After Minato's failure in sealing the beast the Fox simply disappeared, it may be that it's trying again but by now we would have had news about it going on a rampage while coming here just like last time," the old man answered sighing.

"That poor baby..." Kakashi muttered sighing himself "Sensei was ready to sacrifice his son when...whatever happened stopped him," he then said.

"Someone managed to attack him during the sealing, freeing the Kyuubi and killing him, Kushina and the baby boy Naruto," Hiruzen said nodding as his blood boiled in rage.

He WILL find whoever killed his student and his family, no matter how long Hiruzen will need to search, the bastard will pay with their life, he promised himself that much!

Few instants later the cat masked ANBU entered the office, dragging her feet she neared the old man with her uniform showing cutting and burning marks and her long hair blackened at the end with the smell of smoke closely following her.

"We have a swordsman who wish to join us, Hokage-sama..." she said tiredly.

"Did you see that pillar of fire? You look like someone that was practically in front of that!" Kakashi asked curious.

"I was fighting with the one that DID CAST it actually..." _Cat_ answered with a tired nod.

"You tested him?" Hiruzen asked.

"It was _Frog_ 's idea...the three of them are in the hospital now, they weren't as fast as me at dodging the attack,"

"He wants to join us? Why?" Hayate asked.

"Konoha was apparently closer...that's all he said when we asked," the woman answered making the others sweat-drop.

"Is he good?" Hiruzen asked, _Cat_ simply pointed at herself while clearly rising an eye-brow behind her cracked mask.

"Right...where is he now?" the old man countered with a nervous cough to hide his embarrassment at the silly question.

"He is waiting outside,"

"Let him in," Hiruzen asked to his secretary.

Without saying a word the red-dressed warrior entered the office, calmly walking until in front of the desk.

"Greetings, you must be the one responsible of the _flashy attack_ we saw earlier, am I right?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes, please call me Auron, Hokage-sama." Auron answered.

"And you wish to join us? Just like that?" Kakashi asked.

A simple nod was the answer this time.

"Shees...Itachi was a loud-mouth in comparison," one of the hidden ANBU in the office muttered.

"Sorry if I ask, but what kind of jutsu did you use to create that tornado?" Hayate asked.

"It was not a jutsu, I used an **Overdrive Technique,** " Auron answered.

"He told me that too...he started spinning on himself forming a whirlwind, he then had somehow _launched_ it at me and while moving it turned into a full tornado, then he just took a bottle of liquor from his side and launched it in the middle of the wind...the whole thing simply caught fire immediately after!" _Cat_ explained with a disbelieving tone.

"The alcohol took fire once tossed in a tornado? What kind of stuff do you drink!?" Kakashi asked in awe.

"It was Ronso Rum." Auron answered.

REALLY EXPENSIVE Ronso Rum actually, strong enough to eat through steel, but he liked it for the strong after-taste it could leave in his mouth even if he was an un-send, he often wondered what would happen if a 'normal' human drank it though.

"Never heard of it," Hiruzen commented.

"Can I join the village?" he asked.

"We will still need to put you on a probation period and have our TI department interrogate you, after that we will see what will happen," Hiruzen answered.

"So be it. Thank you for your time, Hokage-sama." the warrior said with a bow, silently following few ANBU out of the Tower.

"Do you think it is a good idea, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"We will soon discover it, Kakashi. For some reason I feel that I can trust him, should I be wrong, Ibiki will know what to do to be sure he won't be a menace to Konoha," the old man answered.

"As you wish, Hokage-sama," the other answered as he and the various shinobi in the office calmly left the room.

"We will need to look deep into those eyes of yours don't we? Auron-san?" Hiruzen muttered with closed eyes while taking a long drag from his pipe.

Maybe it was time to find another successor for the Hokage position, he was getting too old to deal with everything, if only he could talk either Jiraiya or Tsunade into accepting...

Say what you want about those two, but they were not eager to be 'exiled' into that office to deal with politics the whole day, Hiruzen himself could not understand how the Second Hokage managed to talk him into accepting, but after just three months as Sandaime Hokage he finally got the meaning of the vindictive smile Tobirama briefly flashed when the, at the time, young Sarutobi accepted.

Being Hokage was probably the most boring job in all Konoha! Especially during times of Peace.

 **Several months later –**

Time had passed slowly after the arrival of the mysterious Auron, his tornado technique had already faded from memory as he was not seen a lot in the Village if not when he was leaving for a mission or just buying something to eat (and people would often wonder how someone could live with a diet that ' _bare',_ not that they could understand the teachings of a monk of Spira).

ANBU and various others were also testing his abilities almost daily, both in techniques and his new "loyalty" to Konoha, since he was not forthcoming in answers or could the various spy locate this ' _Spira'_ island he talked about, no matter how poor was the general knowledge about the rest of the planet and everything else outside the Elemental Countries.

It had took six months to Hiruzen to FINALLY register Auron as an effective warrior of Konoha, the man refusing being labeled as _Shinobi_ even after the few lessons some Jonin gave him to at least learn tree-walking, water-walking and other basic chakra control exercises to re-learn how to harness the chakra he regained once returned into being alive, and accept sending him to missions outside Konoha.

After that, it took Konoha other two months to relax around the former Guardian enough to have its people act civil with him instead of coldly; this in turn had Auron subtly take deep calming breaths every time a woman accosted him with the intent of flirting, greatly annoying the warrior at seeing how several of them were now ogling him like a piece of prized meat.

It was in a short fit of desperation born from lack of long-term missions outside Konoha that forced the former Guardian to ask Hiruzen if there was nothing he could do to keep himself occupied...he had immediately come to regret that ' _slipping'_ as soon as the old Hokage got a strange glint in his eyes before answering.

He just knew that Jecht was watching and LAUGHING at his misfortune now, Auron was certain of it!

 **Konoha - Academy – Team Assignation day -**

The class teacher, a man with a long scar on his nose called Iruka, was slowly moving through the list of students in that class, separating the various kids in groups of three that will hopefully form a new Team of shinobi and serve Konoha...and silently hoping without dying young, that too would be great.

"...Team 8 will be: Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi," Iruka said, as he was about to read the next set of names an ANBU entered the room accompanying a red-eyed woman that was scowling in annoyance.

"What's happening?" the Academy instructor asked surprised.

"Apparently I will have an _help_ with the Team since the Shinobi Council still consider me 'too young' in terms of being a Team Instructor," Kurenai answered bitterly.

"Oh! Who will be the helper?" Iruka asked curious, it was not unheard of to accost another shinobi to a Team Sensei in case the Jonin was deemed not experienced enough, but it was still a rare occurrence.

"I don't know everything, I just know that Ibiki doesn't want him around anymore and Anko...well, she is basically harassing him like an horny schoolgirl since the day he arrived," the woman answered.

"Ibiki-san is just finding my lack of response to his mental tortures during our weekly meetings annoying...and ' _Creepy',_ to use his own words," Auron said entering the classroom.

"Listen well! I don't need help in...teaching..." Kurenai said before falling silent under the man's unmoving glaze that literally petrified her.

"I am not here to take your place, the Hyuuga Clan was simply finding you too inexperienced to protect their heiress by yourself; I am deemed a good help in virtue of my being a swordsman. Since you asked to have a 'Full-tracking Team', I will also be the _muscle_ _s_ of the group until those three will be ready to defend themselves," Auron answered calmly.

"Is he a family member of yours, Shino? He kinda looks like you..." Kiba asked with a whisper.

"Just because he is in control of his emotions and wears sunglasses it doesn't mean that he is an Aburame," Shino answered with a plain tone with a slight hint of annoyance.

"He s-seems a-a-a strong m-man," Hinata said while watching the man in apprehension.

"You are the Hyuuga girl that Kumo tried to kidnap?" Auron asked already knowing the answer.

"H-Hai!" the girl answered trembling.

"That stutter, we'll need to cure that and teach you how to fight, this is my first mission as a teacher of Konoha...I won't fail," Auron answered.

"Don't be harsh with her!" Kurenai said glaring at him.

"Out, follow me." the Guardian said while moving out of the classroom and ignoring the woman.

"And here I thought my brother had a face set on stone, in the end he was just an amateur," Sasuke said surprised.

Several kilometers away Itachi Uchiha somehow gained a tick-mark on his forehead before incinerating some hunter-nins in a burst of anger, all for reasons he could not explain.

 **Training Ground 8 – few minutes later -**

"Please present yourself, I am Auron." the man said simply.

"That's all?" Kurenai asked scoffing.

"Swordsman, former monk of Bevelle, former Guardian of Lord Braska during his Pilgrimage and then Guardian of Yuna during hers; now warrior of Konoha and helper of your sensei," he added taking off Masamune and sticking it in the ground near him.

"Never heard of any of that," Kiba commented.

"He is not lying. Ibiki reported the same answers, but wherever that places is, it's not part of the Elemental Countries," Kurenai said sighing.

"Well, I am Kurenai Yuhi. I am a Genjutsu Specialist and this is my first Gennin Team, I like creating new illusions and hope to become a great Jounin, what about you?" the woman said.

"I am Shino Aburame, I like insects and hope to be a good Clan Head," Shino answered.

"Are you sure you two are not related?" Kiba asked.

"Just introduce yourself, Kiba..." Shino said with a tone bordering the growling.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru here! I love dogs, I hate cats and will become the greatest Alpha of the whole Country!" Kiba said with a wide grin with the little dog barking happily near him.

"I-I-I am..." Hinata started.

"I am not here to punish you, I am your sensei. Trust me, no-one will hurt you as long as I will be around, " Auron said kneeling in front of her and looking at her from the top of his sunglasses.

"I won't hurt nor belittle you either," he then said.

"H-Hai!" the girl said while taking in an huge breath and steeling herself.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, I like to study medicine and I hope to unify the Branch and Main family of my Clan and remove the Cage Bird Seal forever," she said before deflating and looking down with her face blushing furiously.

"Good job!" Kurenai said happily while Auron just nodded.

"Your test will be finding Kurenai-san while she will try several illusions on you, break them and find her, you have an hour." the man said before sitting down and uncorking the sake jug at his side to take a sip.

"And you, sensei?" Shino asked.

"Taijutsu, I'll test you in that after Kurenai's test," Auron answered.

"As you wish," the Aburame boy said nodding.

"They do look alike," Kurenai commented with a low voice.

 **Later that night - "Shameless Drunkard" bar -**

The picturesque bar was a rather small local hidden in an alleyway where Jounin and sometimes even ANBU-rank shinobi went to drink without the chaos of the more busy streets, it was also where the various Jounin senseis went to talk about their Teams' progresses since the birth of the village itself.

"NAI-CHAN! HERE, HERE!" Anko called out from a table where she was sitting with Hana Inuzuka and a purple haired woman called Yugao, the three women already with several empty glasses in front of them.

"Anko, Hana, Yugao..." the tired woman said sitting with them with a long sigh escaping her.

"How was my brother? He is in your Team, right?" Hana asked curious.

"He is a brash hot-head, but I think he has good premises," Kurenai answered.

"Why that long face? You don't like your Team?" Yugao asked.

"I do like them...I don't like my ' _helper_ ' though," she answered quoting _helper_ with a sneer.

"Uh? You have an helper? Who is that poor bastard?" Anko asked amused.

"You know him...is that strange man, Auron." Kurenai answered sighing again.

"KYYAH! He is with you? What did he do? Did he talk or asked about me? Is he well?" Anko asked excitedly.

"Him? Talking? I would have more luck with a wall, after the Team introduction he was just silent, then he tested them in taijutsu...tortured them with taijutsu would have been a better term, I had to pry them off of his hands or he would have killed them," the woman answered.

"Uuuuh!" the Snake Mistress just shuddered in delight with her eyes fluttering closed.

Hana and Yugao simply moved a little away from the evidently aroused woman.

"I-I-I am sorry! I-I have nothing stronger than that!" the scared barman stuttered with a shriek, attracting the women's attention along the others present that were close to the counter.

" _Sigh!_ What's in that barrel?" a familiar voice asked with a defeated sigh.

"T-That? It's...well, it's an experimental thing I am making...tastes like sake but is as strong as that Rum thing from oversea..." the barman answered.

"Can I try?" the swordsman asked.

"O-Okay, but only a little...it had poisoned the last three that tried it, it's still too strong to..." the man replied before his eyes grew hugely wide and the bar silent.

While the scared man had been talking, Auron had took the small barrel and opened the small cap on the top to take a whiff, once shrugged a little he had just tilted the whole thing and started chugging down with such an ease and composed air that it looked like he had been drinking from a mere glass.

"That...that was a three liters barrel." the barman muttered in awe.

"A little soft, but I appreciated the taste, how much do I need to pay you?" Auron asked, surprisingly not even tipsy from all that alcohol.

"Are you okay? How come you are not dead?" the other whispered.

"Ronso Rum is a little stronger than this, being a strong drinker was a fundamental thing when traveling with Jecht, it made the whole thing bearable." Auron answered.

"Listen, pay me the equivalent of three drinks and then please stick to water for the rest of the night, I-I don't want you on my conscience," the barman said.

"Thank you, please let me know if you make more of that," the swordsman said with a tiny nod before paying and sitting on an isolated table in the back of the local.

"Soo...you finally decided to come here? Need some company while drinking, I guess..." Anko said while calmly sitting near him and invading nonchalantly his personal space.

"There is no need for that," Auron tried saying.

"No-sense! Booze tastes better when in company!" the woman replied while rising her glass.

"CHEERS!" she said with a grin.

"... _Sigh!_ " the former Guardian sighed while returning the gesture making the girl smile in triumph.

He was seeing too much of Rikku in that smile for him to feel comfortable, and yet the woman was adamant in having him stay and sit with her, even going as far as inviting her own friends at his table; he was starting to think that maybe going there had not been such a good idea after all.

 **YAY! First chapter done and OH SO MANY yet to write instead! I hope you enjoyed! ^ ^**

 **By the way I decided to use Kurama the Biju as a Summon (Final Fantasy-Style), I hope you won't mind, okay?**

 **Next Chapter: Missions! Flash-backs! Things! Excitement! And both Kurenai and Anko giving head-aches to Auron! All this and more, keep reading me!**

 **See you around the Net.**

 **Tr230**


	2. Chapter 2

**Experimental. Do not take seriously.  
**

 **Here We have Naruto as "Jehuty" and if you don't know the Orbital Frame, then...let's say that you don't know another MASTERPIECE of Hideo Kojima (Zone of the Enders 2nd Runner is my favourite game).**

 **I'll change the blond's " _Mannerism"_ a little if you don't mind along making some adjustments about the whole "Idea" of Jehuty, just to warn you.**

" **You bastard"** \- demon talking / jutsu

"Let's finish this" - dialogue

" _Can it get any worse?_ " - during flashback/Thoughts

 **Pairing: Naru/FemShikamaru (Here called _Shi_ _ka..._ yes, I have little imagination regarding names, I know _)_.**

 **The Will of Metatron Chapter 1: Discharging Humanity / Rebirth.**

 **Outside Konoha – Fissure -**

An old-looking man with long white hair was watching in apprehension at the bottom of a deep, a VERY deep fissure that had recently formed in the area and that the man had thought wonderful for training his latest Apprentice.

Now he was kind of regretting throwing the boy down there to force the blond's survival instinct to kick-in.

"He will come out...yeah, he will definitely come out...I did not want to intentionally murder a young boy holding a creature of Mass Destruction that was probably waiting just for something like this to happen so to get free and slaughter every life-form on its path...now Naruto will just summon a Toad (Hopefully Gamabunta) and hop all the way back here, then we will argue for an hour or two and in the end everything will be back to normal..." Jiraiya, Toad Sage and Spy Master of Konoha, muttered watching with growing anxiety the darkness of the hole under him.

"Any moment now..." the man said with a pale face, should something happen to the boy Jiraiya just knew that the Hokage would have his ass on a pike, so the boy was better summoning fast!

" **KUTCHIYOSE NO...** " a young voice was heard yell from deep in the hole.

"Here it is- _CR_ _ACK_ _!_ " Jiraiya was about to say in happiness when the dull, sickening sound of something fleshy hitting an hard surface resounded all the way up followed by the rattling of breaking rocks.

"...Oh God..." the Toad Sage muttered with a green face as he recognized the sound of an human head impacting with something hard followed by an ominous silence.

"No...No...Naruto this is not a funny prank, come out!" Jiraiya yelled in panic.

Silence, no answer.

"HOY! D-DID YOU HEAR ME?" the old man yelled in horror, growing always paler at each passing moment of silence.

When the far-away sound of new rocks giving-in reached his ears the Spy Master screamed in utter horror once realized what happened.

"Oh, God!...Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" the Spy Master shrieked as he tried to look all the way down to try and see the boy.

As the silence kept being the only answer he got the Toad Sannin tried to recompose himself and think rationally, no matter how difficult he was finding the thing at the moment.

"Okay, Jiraiya...think! He is not dead yet otherwise the outburst of chakra from the Kyuubi escaping would have been felt all the way back to Konoha and the other Villages, this means that he is still alive albeit probably wounded and a step-close at dying; the Biju gifted him with unnatural Stamina, Durability and an advanced (if not ridiculous) Healing Factor that is probably already kicking-in to try and heal the damages at the best of his body's abilities...I need to take him out and back in the Village for the doctors to heal him. Better move then!" the Spy Master said before rapidly jumping down himself, evading the various rock formations until forced to stop half-way down.

"This thing is deeper than I thought and its connected to a system of caves, it will take too much time for me alone to find him...I need a _Sensor-Type_ Shinobi, and a good one at that...maybe even more than one," Jiraiya muttered with narrowed eyes, when a new small tremor shocked the wall he was standing on he was forced to jump away to evade an huge mass of rock about to squash him.

"DAMN IT! This place is unstable! NARUTO! HANG IN THERE, I AM COMING TO SAVE YOU!" the Toad Sannin yelled, causing new rocks to fall on him.

" **Summoning** **Technique** **!** " Getting desperate the Spy Master acted rapidly and summoned a fist-sized green Toad with red markings on its back.

" **What do you need, Jiraiya? And where are we?"** the small creature asked.

"No time for details, Gamaryuu! I need you to find Naruto and keep him stable wherever he is since I don't know if with his wounds moving or even reverse-summoning him would be a good idea, in the meantime I'll go call for a Recovery Team," Jiraiya answered.

" **What happened to the boy, Jiraiya?! He has barely** **put his** **sign** **on** **the Contract and he is already in danger!** " Gamaryu asked in anger.

"I threw him down here in the hope of forcing him to draw enough chakra to summon Gamabunta and save himself...that or use the Kyuubi Chakra and do the same by himself," he answered.

" **YOU IDIOT!** "

"I KNOW I WAS WRONG, OKAY?! Now focus on finding him, once saved Naruto you will be free to get angry as much as you want!" the Sannin answered.

" **If he dies, old fool...the consequences won't be pretty. Now go! I'll try to see if I can find him, but hurry-up! I may be a Medic but down there** **even** **I won't be able to do much,** " the small summon said before hopping down the man's hand and towards the blond's boy location.

"He is small and light, he shouldn't _stress_ the cave enough to cause new avalanches, I need to take with me some **Doton (Earth Element) Users** to try and strengthen the area for the others to recover Naruto...the only consolation is that Sarutobi-sensei is going to let me complete the Recovery Mission before killing me with his own hands," Jiraiya muttered while carefully making his way back out of the hole, sprinting towards Konoha as fast as he could once back on stable ground.

As he expected the old Hokage would not be happy at hearing what happened, but he will also assemble a squad to help the Toad Sannin recover the missing Genin and wait until the crisis was over before publicly strangling the Spy Master for his idiocy.

But what happened to the blond boy to have the situation turn out like this?

 **After Jiraiya threw Naruto down the hole -**

The young blond boy was cursing as his fingers failed once again to get hold of anything while he tumbled down, actually breaking few fingers as the sharp rocks dug deep in his flesh.

"DAMN IT!...okay...okay I can do this!" Naruto muttered with clenched teeth while biting down the pain flowing through his body every time he failed to stop himself.

Moving through the hand-seals for the Summoning Technique, and actually grateful for the blood already on his hands, the Gennin started to desperately call-out as much chakra as he could, shaping it into the thrice-damned ritual necessary to call a Toad and save himself, especially since the Fox was actually cheering at the idea of getting free and so not exactly open towards helping the boy.

" **KUTCHIYOSE NO...** " yelling as loud as he could the blond was about to summon when the world for him faded to black, in truth he had been too desperate to focus chakra to not see one of the many protrusions in the wall of rock under him, actually breaking one to pieces with the back of his head and losing consciousness as a result while remaining miraculously alive.

From there the boy just tumbled down without control, bouncing from a rock to another without apparent reaction if not for the tearing of part of his clothes or the opening of a new wound, slowly turning every stone he impacted with red.

When he finally reached the bottom of the fissure he plunged completely _through_ it, further damaging his body, and loudly impacting with the real end of his fly in a crunching of broken bones and splattering of blood in one of the hidden tunnels underground.

" **HUHUHUHU! AGAIN! AGAIN! This was too much fun! It was hard to keep the boy alive through all that, but it was worth it! Hahahaha! He really is a lucky brat, no matter how unbelievable it sounds all those rocks actually '** _ **slowed him down'**_ **enough to survive this final landing...too bad that old jeezer will rescue him now, I hoped in having an** _ **encore**_ **of this...but knowing their Hokage I don't think this will be possible. It's a pity though, it had been a while since I had so much fun,"** inside the seal in the boy's chest an huge Fox stretched lazily, having greatly enjoyed the show of the kid falling all the way down with an amused smile on its massive face.

A new rumbling happening above the half-dead blond startled the Kyuubi a little, surprising the creature with few rocks falling from above them thanks to Jiraiya's movements that closed the hole the boy created and actually crushed his right arm almost severing it completely at the elbow.

" **Ouch!...okay that was painful to watch.** " the Kyuubi muttered with a wince, surprised to see the boy wake-up from the new pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto screamed and screamed, trashing and kicking everything around him in blind agony.

Still under shock he didn't feel the terrain once again giving-in under him making him fall down, but he decidedly felt his back hit something metallic as he fell, tumbling along the head of some gigantic statue until stopping his fly down on a long protrusion that opened to show a comfortable-looking seat, too bad that his spine could no longer get other hits as it got snapped in several places once he got _seated_ inside the thing.

The tall humanoid-looking being was a towering giant of metal with a skull-like face, its back had a bare spinal-like appearance while the rest of the body was covered in pale-blue armour.

" _ **Good Morning...**_ " a very young female voice said in a monotone as a panel in front of the boy lighted-up.

"Nngh! _..._ " all the voice got in answer was a weak whimper of pain from Naruto as he fell back into unconsciousness.

" _ **Analysis...New Runner's Status: Near death. Do you want me to help you?**_ " the voice asked.

This time the answer came in the form of the blond's vitals dropping like a stone before blue lines started converging on his chest, effectively forcing the heart to beat, the damaged lungs to collect oxygen and stopping the brain from shutting-down.

" _ **New Runner, can you hear me? I am the battle AI ADA, do you feel better?**_ " ADA asked.

"It hurts...it hurts..." Naruto moaned without waking-up.

" _ **New Language configuration accepted: Japanese...New Runner, do you need assistance?**_ " the AI asked again.

" **Who is talking?...hey, bitch! Who are you?** " the Kyuubi tried saying.

" _ **Unknown Energy Source detected, compatibility with Metatron 45%...Runner' Status: Critical. Do you want me to help you?**_ " ADA asked.

"It hurts...help...me..." the blond muttered while finally opening an eye to look at the AI in fear.

" _ **It will hurt as your body will be repaired with Metatron, only a**_ _ **very**_ _ **small part of you will remain**_ _ **in what you can normally consider**_ _ **'**_ **Human-** **like** **state** **'** _ **...is this solution acceptable?**_ " she answered.

"H-Help...it hurts..." Naruto whimpered, too deep in pain-induced delirium to understand or care about what the voice said.

" _ **Very well, New Runner...Initiating**_ _ **nanomachines**_ _ **infusions...**_ " ADA said before a red triangle appeared on the screen.

" _ **ERROR! Not enough Metatron stored**_ _ **and**_ _ **no medical**_ _ **staff available...parts of Jehuty will be used for the reparations.**_ _ **In your current state the p**_ _ **robability that I too will be downloaded in your mind is above the 90%...is this acceptable?"**_ ADA asked after a long period of silence.

"Kyuubi?" the blond asked.

" _ **Current AI named 'KYUUBI' will also be over-written...is the option still acceptable?**_ ," the AI answered.

" **HOY, YOU BITCH! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT I WILL BE OVER-WRITTEN?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!** " the Giant Fox yelled with wide eyes.

"It...It..." Naruto whimpered.

" **Don't you dare, brat! You need me! I kept you alive up until now! Ungrateful shit stain!** " the Biju growled in anger.

" _ **Should I start repairing your body?**_ " ADA asked again.

"...Yes..."the blond finally said with a weak voice.

" _ **Very well, please bear the pain, New Runner.**_ " ADA answered.

"Naruto...my name is Naruto..." the blond said.

" _ **Nice to meet you, Naruto...everything will be fine, trust me.**_ " the AI said and almost gaining an hint of gentleness in her voice towards the end of her answer.

"Thank you..." the boy said before a new, agonizing pain erupted from his chest and then moving to cover his whole being.

Too focused on feeling pain the blond boy was not able to notice the strange mass of grey metal moving over his body, slowly healing his wounds thanks to the precise and fast work of microscopic inset-like machines.

" _ **The right arm will be removed**_ _ **due to extreme damages**_ _ **, creation of prosthetic using Jehuty's right arm as a model is in act...the left arm will be re-constructed following Jehuty's left arm specifics...**_ " ADA said while lines of energy kept covering the blond's body, in the meantime on the outside part of the giant of metal seemed to ' _melt'_ and follow the lines down to the young Gennin, substituting the damaged flesh with the same metal it had been created with.

" **STOP RIGHT THERE! I WON'T GET KILLED BY A DOLL!** " the Kyuubi roared while trying to counter the AI's attack with its own Chakra.

" _ **Secondary mind detected, unknown energy is trying to stop the reconstruction...you won't kill him, AI 'KYUUBI'. He is my Runner now,**_ " ADA answered as the machines around the huge Jehuty flared to life.

Before being "Decommissioned" there had been a preliminary Test to see if an human could become an ' _Hybrid'_ between Human and Orbital Frame with the Jehuty being chosen as the starting point, all thanks to its being widely recognized as THE most powerful Orbital Frame ever created even after the events of BAHRAM and the destruction of _Anubis._

Shortly after the necessary modifications had been made to Jehuty and ADA, the project had been hastily abandoned because deemed "Inhuman and Against Nature" and because there had not been a good candidate for the procedure. Up until now, that is.

ADA had still been programmed to assist in the operation and permitted to use parts of the Orbital Frame in case of extreme emergencies, the various scientists had at the time decided that the precision of an AI guiding an automated infrastructure would have been less prone to incidents, and now the Artificial Intelligence of the Jehuty was determined to complete the operation no matter what the loud Biju was doing or saying to stop her.

It was just not Kyuubi's Luck that Metatron had not a ' _shelf life'_ and could last pretty much forever if left dormant, and now all that still mysterious power was ' _Awakening'_ under ADA's call and moving along the various robotic arms to complete the procedure, showing its own _Will_ into fusing with the boy just like it did when Aumaan transformed the Anubis into _Aumaan Anubis_.

" **NO! STOP THIS! I FORBID YOU!** " the Biju yelled as it could feel its own conscience starting to disappear.

" ** _Reparations are at 85%, the over-writing of the former AI will be completed in three...two...one..._** " ADA said, nonplussed by the pleas of the Kyuubi.

" **NO! PLEASE, NO! NOOOOOOOOoooo...ooo...oo...o!** " The huge Fox screamed and screamed until its voice too slowly faded to nothingness as ADA took over its place inside the boy.

" _ **AI's over-writing completed, reparations completed at 90%...the unknown energy is reacting negatively with the Metatron, I will try a conversion of the energy's wave-length into Metatron's**_ ," ADA said from both the panel and the boy's seal.

" _Maybe I can help, what do you need?_ " a blond man resembling an adult version of Naruto asked.

" _ **Anomaly Detected, unknown partitions of Human minds have appeared, who are you?**_ " the AI asked.

" _We are Naruto's parents, I have left part of us here to help him in case Kyuubi tried to get free, take over or even kill him,_ " the blond man answered.

" _ **I need to convert my Runner's energy into Metatron in order to complete the reparations, but the unknown energy of the AI KYUUBI is in a format I can not understand,**_ " ADA answered.

" _Maybe I can help you then, do you see that Seal?_ " the woman with red hair answered by pointing at a piece of paper resting on the remains of a crushed metallic gate.

" _ **What is that formula?**_ " ADA asked.

" _It was the seal holding the Fox at bay, I created it with a secondary ability, to turn the Biju's chakra into Human Chakra, if you can mimic its functions you'll be able to turn the Kyuubi's power in a '_Format' _you will be able to understand and hopefully convert,"_ the blond man answered, clearly hoping that his explanation could be clear enough.

" _ **Thank you...analysis...flow of energy detected, Unknown energy '**_ **CHAKRA'** ** _is being converted by the unknown formula '_ SEAL' _...Test 1 for 'SEAL Conversion' procedure...Test failed, adapting of Varnier's Algorithm to energy flow...Test 2...Failed..."_** ADA said as numbers started appearing around the sewer system, gradually changing it into an ample white space devoid of pretty much everything, turning it into pure nothingness.

" _Do you think she will be able, Minato?"_ the red-haired woman asked in concern.

" _I don't know, Kushi-chan...I never saw anything like her before,_ " Minato answered sighing.

" _ **Test 45...Success! Energy conversion is now gaining speed; total conversion into Metatron, 75%**_ " ADA said after a long series of Test, making the two parents grow huge smiles on their faces.

" _What about the reserves?_ " Minato asked curious.

" _ **Both Metatron and 'CHAKRA' are now reacting, AI KYUUBI's ability to produce great quantity of energy in short time has reacted with Metatron's natural ability to generate near-infinite quantity of energy causing the Metatron reserves in the Runner to be self-replenishing...astounding."**_ ADA answered.

" _Well, at least he won't have to fear about getting exhausted..._ " Minato said with a weak chuckle.

" _You don't say..._ " Kushina replied in sarcasm.

" _Listen, we have limited time here, can we leave you a message for our son?_ " Minato asked.

" _ **The reparations are almost completed, yes, I can register your message for him and deliver it once he wakes up,**_ " ADA answered.

" _Thank You_ ," Kushina said with a grateful smile.

" _ **Attention, Reparations completed...Runner Naruto will wake-up in three...two...one..."**_

 **Meanwhile – with the recovery squad –**

"Found anything?" Jiraiya asked while he and half of the squad kept looking around with great caution.

"Nothing in here!" a masked shinobi, an ANBU, said with a sorry tone of voice.

"Gamaryuu said that he felt Naruto's energy fade almost to nothing, we must hurry!" the Toad Sage said.

"We are doing everything in our power, but the area is too much unstable, even by using supporting jutsus we can't freely make things any easier," a near Jonin said while shaking his head.

"Keep looking, he can't be too far away," a man with a face mask and his forehead-protector covering one of his eyes ordered, near him a small dog was sniffing the air with narrowed eyes.

" **I can feel the remnants of the blood he spilled while falling, Kakashi! But there is too much splattered around to have a proper trail for me to follow, and even then it pretty much stops once reached here,** " the small Dog Summon said.

"Thanks, Pakkun...this is bad," Kakashi said sighing.

"It's all my fault," Jiraiya muttered.

"You could not predict that this would have happened, but I had hoped that by giving him to you things would have gone better though," Kakashi answered.

"I made a disastrous mistake...how are the other two kids in your Team?" the Toad Sage asked.

"Sakura seems unconcerned, thing that is actually starting to worry me. Sasuke had surprisingly deflated once I told him what happened, he moved from smug to horrified as soon as he got few details, when I left him with Gai he was muttering ' _Not again'_ over and over, I'll need to check on him too once back." the other answered sighing.

A new heavy trembling shocked the area where the Recovery Squad was, the trembling then was soon followed by a long chain of muffled explosions that added further movement to the tall walls of rock above the group causing boulders of every size to fall on them.

"THE WHOLE THING IS COLLAPSING! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" an ANBU yelled while dragging his companions out.

"NO! NO! WE STILL NEED TO FIND NARUTO!" Jiraiya yelled frantically, trying to shove Kakashi away once the man grabbed his arm.

"We can't stay here! We risk getting crushed by the rocks!" Kakashi yelled while dragging the Spy Master.

" **RUN AWAY!** " Pakkun yelled in panic before dispelling.

"What the..."

" **JIRAIYA! NATURAL ENERGY IS CONVERGING HERE! RUN!** " Gamaryuu said with wide eyes before he too disappeared back to the Toad Summoning Clan Territory.

"GO! GO! GO!" Kakashi yelled as he, Jiraiya and the remaining members of the Squad ran as fast as they could up the wall of the fissure while watching with astonishment as lines of energy launched themselves in the opposite direction and deep underground.

"What's happening?" Kakashi asked.

"I have no idea! You just keep running!" the Toad Sage answered.

In a humongous " _explosion"_ of blinding light the whole fissure simply vanished and got substituted by a deep circular crater still cracking in wild energy, it was so deep that the end of it could not be seen no matter the light still emanating from its depths.

"K-Kyuubi?" a Jonin asked.

"No...I can't feel its malevolent aura...probably the boy managed to take the beast down with him and that explosion was the result..." one of the _Sensor-Type_ Shinobi present said with his head lowered.

"I am sorry..." Jiraiya muttered with a sob.

"Let's go back, we still need to inform Hokage-sama...he may...he may want to pay his own respects to Naruto," Kakashi said with a pained expression, mentally sending a prayer to him and his apologies to the boy's parents for failing them.

Unseen by them, having moved too fast and too high even for their eyes to see, that very same boy was hovering up in the air.

" **The laboratory and the Jehuty have been completely destroyed, every trace of Metatron** **still present** **have been absorbed and every** **functioning** _ **Driver**_ **for the sub-weapons have been installed. Do you need help with manipulating your new body?** " ADA asked.

"All with due time, ADA, thank you. It pained me to destroy everything, but it would have been too dangerous to leave all that for someone else to find." the boy answered.

" **I detect no other sources of Metatron** **in the near area** **, do you want to scan the various Village** **s** **while learning the new functions of your body?** "

"Yes, please. Let's go ADA, I have a month before the Finals and I want to be as good as possible," Naruto replied.

" **I will create a Training Schedule, the Vector traps will hide the blade and the wings until necessary** **while the sub-weapons stored will be re-sized to accommodate your body's measures** **by the remaining nanomachines.** **A** **side from the blade and thrusters** **being hidden** **the rest of your body will still show the result of the reparations, is this acceptable?** " the AI asked.

"It will have to, I just hope the others won't freak-out too much,"

" **I will be with you if you need me,** "

With that the now 'different' Genin zoomed away in a flash of speed and a pearl-white aura of energy.

Just like the Jehuty used to, his back now had a faint spinal-like appearance from the metal substituting the broken parts of his old one showing through the skin, protruding from his spine there were two wing-like thrusters while two smaller basic ones were also located at the joints of the knees.

On the top of his head there was an helmet bird-like in shape with two long ' _horns'_ protruding from its top, his skin was now completely metallic, his right arm ending with a clawed hand and armed with a blade at the moment retracted and pointing behind him, a small cylinder could be seen on the hilt of the blade.

On his left arm there was a small disk covering the back of his hand, completing the image were the three fin-like protrusions at the lower base of his spine, as soon as he gained speed these fins separate from the body and started orbiting the blond.

His skin was way paler and still human-looking, although made of metal, and his eyes slightly duller in colour, uncaring of his clothes being now just rags barely holding together he pushed forward even faster, letting-out an happy _Wooop!_ At the sensation of True Freedom that he could feel flooding his veins.

He felt more alive than ever, and with the knowledge of his parents' identity now deeply ingrained in his mind and heart, he had also lost the greatest weight he remembered having on his soul; with a last scream of happiness he moved forward, determined to become the strongest ever for the Finals, so to show his parents and everyone else what he was really capable of.

 **Day of the Finals – Konoha – Stadium -**

The assembled Genin from the Various Villages were calmly standing in the middle of the Arena waiting for the Finals to start, the only two members of the Konoha Group not showing any sadness at the news of the blond's death were a boy with pale eyes and a girl with pink hair.

"So he died...it's a pity, I would have loved to show him where he stood compared to me," Neji said with a mock sigh.

"You and Sakura disgust me, you can't possibly be happy to hear about one of us dying. Was he dumb? Probably, a dead-last? Yes, but as far as heart was concerned, he was more of a shinobi than you and this waste of space behind me will ever be. So shut your mouth and stay that way, you are still talking about a member of Konoha's Shinobi force." Sasuke replied with a sneer.

"Come on, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura tried saying.

"Stuff-it, girl! At least _pretend_ to feel saddened, even just to show a tiny bit of respect to the dead," Kankurou from Suna hissed.

"...Okay, since one of the participants- _Sniff!_ Is unable to join us...w-we'll have to re-draw the names for the pairings," Genma, Proctor of the Finals, said with a small sigh of sadness.

" _I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE!"_ a far away voice was heard from outside screaming in panic, that was soon followed by the noise of the Sound Barrier getting tore-down by a speeding body.

"What the hell!" Kiba Inuzuka said in surprise.

"That voice..." Sasuke muttered with wide eyes.

" _I AM LATE! I AM LATE! I AM LATE!_ " still screaming in horror a white blur entered the Arena at Mach-speed, actually launching the ANBU stationed outside up in the air with the shock-wave of its speed.

"NO WAY!" Hiruzen and Jiraiya yelled, because as soon as the cloud of dust settled the _technically-deceased_ Naruto was shown standing between Sasuke and Sakura while panting in an overly-theatrical display of exhaustion.

"I AM HERE! I AM HERE! Sorry, I got lost and didn't remember where the Village was and had to pass by home to wear my spare jumpsuit," the blond said with a sheepish smile while scratching the back of his head, his body still cracking in white energy with no-one noticing the two thrusters folding-down until pressed on the boy's back.

"...Uh? Something wrong?" he asked curious.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" a long, terrorized scream shocked the Stadium as the various Gennin jumped back to give the blond a wide berth.

"DOBE!" Sasuke shrieked with wide eyes.

"What?...come on! You people seriously thought that I would die from something like that?" the blond said smirking.

"Yes I did! Don't you ever try that shit again! I had barely started enjoying having you as a Teammate and there you go getting almost killed! The worst part is that had you been really dead Sakura then would have had no-one distracting her from annoying me! You have a single job and that is making my life easier!" the Uchiha boy answered while grabbing the blond's shoulders to shake him wildly.

"Jeez! I can feel the LOVE, Teme! I thought that I was your Rival, not your anti-fan-girl shield!" Naruto replied with a groan.

"You applied for both positions once chosen for Team 7! You may have disgusting Chakra-control but you also have enough sheer reserves and imagination to be the perfect sparring partner, like Hell if I am gonna lose all that usefulness!" Sasuke answered.

"And what about friends, aren't we that too then?"

"Bah! That too if you care, but I am talking about the important stuff like getting stronger! How am I supposed to become Legendary if I am in a weak Team?" Sasuke answered with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Then we should have dumped Sakura long ago...although she may be a nice meat-shield to use," Naruto said.

"That is also true," the Uchiha boy said nodding.

"We can always throw her at the enemy and then run away!"

"YOU BAK- _ **CLANG!**_ FUCK, MY HAND!" Sakura yelled in rage trying to punch him, howling then in pain as her hand struck Naruto's helmeted head.

"Spare me that, girl! I am hard as fuck now!" the blond said.

"Naruto...have you any idea how dirty that sounded?" Sasuke asked with a mixture of a growl and a sigh, mentally happy to have him back though.

"Uhu? What do you mean?" the other asked.

" **He is suggesting the fact** **that** **you involuntarily made a joke of the sexual kind,** " ADA answered in his mind.

"Oooh! Well, yeah. I got Metatron there too!" the blond said grinning and lightly ' _knocking'_ on his crotch and gaining a subtle _**Clang!**_ Sound from there as a result.

"...Wow..." Temari muttered with a low whistle of awe.

"You mean that is not an armour you are wearing?" Shika Nara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope it's my skin! Emergency Procedure, I am totally made-out of metal now, but I am still as warm as an human and with most organs still there...though ' _metallized'_...it's hard to explain, but it's cool."

"How's possible?" the Nara girl asked while checking the clawed hand of the boy.

"Dunno actually! I know that the stuff is called Metatron, that's it." he answered.

"...Fascinating," she muttered while checking the helmet on his head.

" _Cough!_ You are not here to ogle the pretty boys. If everyone is here, then we can follow the normal roster, everyone not scheduled for the first fight must leave the Arena." Genma said once re-gained everyone's attention.

"Who was first?" Naruto asked.

" _Sigh!_ You against Rock Lee, Dobe...can't you remember AT LEAST that much?" Sasuke answered with a disbelieving tone.

"Sorry, got half my brain substituted by equivalent parts in metal because of an heavy concussion, I still have some memory problems about what happened before the incident," the blond answered with a sheepish smile.

"Oh...okay..." the very pale Uchiha boy answered with a weak voice as he and the others, all of them equally shocked/disturbed, left the Arena.

"Both ready?" Genma asked.

"YOSH! OF COURSE I AM! And you Naruto-kun?" Lee asked with a wide smile.

"HELL YEAH, I AM!" the modified Genin answered, momentarily giving-out a burst of white energy that blew a crater under him.

" **Entering Battle Mode!** " ADA said as the thrusters and the blade re-appeared in all their glory.

"This is going to get messy..." the Proctor muttered.

With a simultaneous scream of joy both boys ran towards each other to start their fight, Flames of Youth against Metatron, which one will win? Only time will tell!

 **A little bit of knowledge for whoever may not know, ADA's original voice (Japanese) was very young-sounding compared to the English one, almost to reflect Jehuty being "Young" as it had been built five/six years prior to the events of the first game, that and Dingo's voice actor in Japanese was the same that gave Kakashi his voice ^ ^.**

 **Yes, I turned Naruto into an human-sized Jehuty** **minus the cockpit** **, so what? XD. The only difference is that he can '** _ **hide'**_ **both thrusters and blade in his "** _ **Vector Traps**_ **" (that for whoever may not know are the Orbital Frames' equivalent of** _ **Hammer-space**_ **).**

 **I thought that it would have been the only way to add the Orbital Frame to the story without making my life difficult to justify that.**

 _ **I know**_ **that the whole Cliff/Fissure/Whatever (that hole is** **called** **in English) is a bit cliché...but how was I supposed to have Naruto stumble on that? For what I recall that is the less-used route in place of the Forest of Death** **and who knows what else!**

 **By the way, with the exclusion of the Vector Cannon he has the same sub-weapons of both games and the "Stats" of End-of-the-game-bonus " _Naked Jehuty"_ **_Zero Shift_ **included, since I talked about making him OP better go full-circle. ^ ^.**

 **I MAY add Tenten too...come on! She loves weapons and Naruto just became a living one! XD**

 **See you around!**

 **Tr230.**


End file.
